Tempted To Touch
by mocasoul
Summary: It’s about two years after Conclusions. What happens when Z goes to the Bahamas and sees a very familiar face...one in which he never expected to fall in love with. CorrineZ
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Strange Days at Blake Holsey High or the characters...**

Spending a couple of weeks in the summer with a scientist friend was the best decision he made, he thought as he sat at the airport. Spending it in the Bahamas was even better.

"Noel Zachary…" said a male voice.

"Sean. How are you?" Z greeted his friend and former college roommate. Sean was tall with dark hair and dark eyes. He seemed to not age a day.

"I'm good. I moved here two years ago to work with a company…but, you don't want to hear about it, now."

"Okay."

"So, you ready to leave this fucking place or did you want to spend the night in this shit.."

"I guess I'm ready. I've been waiting for you for a while."

"Yeah…sorry about that. Come on, let's put your things in the car. Okay, don't worry about the hotel situation, I got you a nice one."

They were on their way to the hotel when Z wanted to know more about the company Sean worked with.

"So, Sean, what do you do for that company? Wait, what's the name of the company?"

Sean, didn't speak for a while. He looked like he had a secret. Something not that big, Z could tell.

"Um, Z…I don't work for a company…I don't even work in the science field. There isn't a project that I needed your help on. The truth is…I own a restaurant here. Man, I just wanted to see you. I know, it's a lame ass excuse to drag you out here, but…"

"You brought me all the way here because you wanted to see me?!" he said in anger, then he started to smile. "You haven't change a bit. You're still doing crazy things…"

"Wait, you're not mad. What the fuck is wrong with you? I know you said you were going to teach summer school. I know how much you love that school."

"I needed a vacation. I love teaching, but…this was way overdue. Thanks, man."

"No problem, bro. Tonight we should hit a couple of bars…or maybe we could play our old drinking game…"

"Oh not that one…" Z said referring to the game in which they would drink and call out an element on the Periodic Table and the next person would call out the next element to the left or right of the previous one on the table.

"Oh yeah, that one. That got us fucked up pretty good. Oh, shit, remember that one time Brian played the game? He was so fucking wasted that he ran down hall naked, then he passed out in the middle of it." Sean said as he laughed.

"Yeah…I'm sure his wife would love to hear that story. Or maybe she would an explanation of why he keeps his hands on his cock constantly."

"Ooh, teacher's letting 'em fly. Does your students know that you have a mouth like that?" Sean joked.

"Ha…ha."

"So, what the hell happened with Blake Holsey. I know you were teaching there, they closed it down, then they moved it? What the hell went on, there?"

"You don't want to know."

"Okay. Oh, here we are. Your temporary home."

"Nice hotel." Z said as he looked at the huge white building. They went inside and noticed that it was just a beautiful at the exterior. Sean went to the front desk to register and get the key to the room. Z looked around the lobby and notice all kinds of people. Some were dressed in swimwear getting ready to go to the beach. He wondered towards the elevators and looked around. He was turned away from the entrance, and when he turned back to the desk he saw someone that he thought he knew…at least the back of her head.

Though it was hard to see the face, the form was feminine and in a short denim dress. She looked exactly like…No, it couldn't be her…It'd be to too good to be true…It couldn't be Corrine Baxter, could it? He had to find out. He slowly walked to the desk and stood beside Sean. He didn't want to seem obvious, and if it wasn't her, he didn't want to scare the girl.

"Z?!" she said in surprise. It was Corrine.

"Corrine!" he said as he hugged her. He pulled back in shock of eagerness to hug a former student. "What are you doing here?"

"Um…I'm on vacation with some friends at college. Why are you here?"

"You wouldn't believe this, but I'm here with a friend from college. I haven't seen him in a long time. I guess we're both here with people from college."

"Yeah…kinda."

"Excuse me," said this short girl with braids, "Corrine, we'll be in the room, okay? Nice meeting you, dude."

"Yeah, Z, I gotta head out too. See you tonight, right?" Sean said.

"Sure."

Corrine and Z decided to have lunch together to catch up. They went to one of the restaurants in the hotel. They sat there catching up with each other. Corrine said that she still keep in contact with Josie, but it wasn't like it used to be. He hated that she brought up Josie. Although nothing happened between them…despite rumors started by Madison, he did have an inappropriate crush on her. He would feel guilty of his thoughts when he saw her in class and the science club. One time he fantasized about fucking her in the classroom. Wrinkling the uniform, messing up the hair, marking her pale skin with bruises, hearing her deep throaty moans…

"Z?" Corrine said breaking him out of his mini-fantasy. He blushed as he realized that he had a raging hard on, hoping she wouldn't notice.

"Oh, sorry. I'm still teaching…at the new location of Blake Holsey. Don't tell anyone, but the science club hasn't been the same since you guys aren't around. I just don't have any students as hard working as you are."

"Well…to be honest, that has changed a little. Believe me, I work my butt off. I just know how to relax and I'm not so stressed anymore. However, I can be a complete wreck, and annoying to my roommates, but I tell them that I was worse in high school. Well, I gotta go check out the room. See you later, Z."

"Later." he said as he looked at her. He looked at her in a different way…sexually. At Blake Holsey, he had never noticed her legs. These wonderful, shapely, meaty legs leading up to sexy wide hips and a perfectly round ass. The way she walked hinted at sex. Her tiny waist led up to a pair of large breasts. Her skin was a creamy caramel color, a little darker than what he saw in high school. One thing that didn't change was her hair. Still this puffy dark brown mess. What was he thinking? He never thought about her like that…Besides, she's probably grossed out by him. Or she's has a boyfriend. What is wrong with him? He's talking like some love-sick teenage boy…or at least some kind of a pervert. He saw her wave at him as the elevator closed. He didn't even realize that she was even walking to the elevator. He hated that he just fantasized about her. He never saw her in that way, because he respected her. She was the brightest student he knew. She was so dedicated and passionate…and he just demoralized her to this sexual piece of meat. He felt like shit, and was excited to meet up with Sean tonight. He needed to forget what just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Strange Days at Blake Holsey High or the characters...**

Later that night, Z looked in his suitcase for something to wear. It had never occurred to him why Sean insisted that he didn't bring any dress shirts or pants. Well, that was before he found out that he wasn't here to work…He pulled out a vintage blue t-shirt and jeans out of the suitcase.

He and Sean were in a night club near Sean's restaurant. To Z, it felt like an eternity since he'd been in a night club with Sean. Teaching at Blake Holsey forced him to be more responsible and have discretion about being an authority figure. There have been many times when he just wanted to out and party instead on stay up all night grading papers. But, his obligations as a teacher wouldn't let him.

"Damn, Z…If I was a chick, I'd totally fuck you."

"Um…Thanks, I think."

"So, what do you want, bro. I'll tell you what I want…pussy! Look at all these women here."

Z looked into the crowd of dancing people. There was this very hot blonde staring at him from across the room. He held her gaze for a moment until this very muscular shirtless guy walked in front of them. She immediately followed him. Damn, he never catches a break. He wanted to leave, and was about to…until he saw Corrine with her friends. She was wearing a white halter and short shorts. Oh no, it's her legs again. Not only her legs, but her breasts. And that walk…He needed to stop, he thought. This has never happened before, at least not with her. How could someone so smart look this sexy? Now, he understood why Marshall was so attracted to her. She had the beauty and the brains. He heard, "Damn…" hollered in her direction. He knew that it wasn't entirely for her, because her friends looked nice as well, but he could only focus on her. She started to move to the dance floor of some reggae/ hip hop beat. He followed her hips, and watched her shake. He didn't dance, but he wanted to with her…so bad.

"Z, you want a beer?"

"Yeah…Yeah…sure."

"You okay, dude? You seem a little out of it. We haven't even begun to drink."

"I'm…fine."

"You are not fine, dude. Tell me what's up."

"I can't. You'd think I was weird and…"

"More weird than you're acting right now? No." Sean interrupted.

"Okay…This girl you saw earlier, in the lobby…"

"The one with the really big tits and ass. Ooh…"

"Let me finish…Anyway, she's a former student of mine and…"

"You want to fuck her, don't you? Dude, how old is she?" Sean said with a smirk on his face. Z knew if he wouldn't, Sean will.

"She's twenty, I think."

"Then, it's okay. Go after it. I'm sure she had a little school girl crush on you. Okay, a lot of what I'm saying about you is borderline gay…"

"I don't know if she had a crush on me, but I had a huge crush on her best friend, Josie. It would kill me, man. I felt like something was wrong with me. And Josie's enemy…or whatever started rumors about us. Josie never told me directly that she had a crush on me, but I would feel it. Now, that I see Corrine…I don't know…I just see her in a completely different light now. In high school, I always admired her determination to do well in all subjects and be perfect. I was never that driven in any other subject besides science, and you know how my guitar playing days ended. I knew she would do well in life, and better than me. Believe me, I love teaching and I would love to see all my students succeed…"

"You just feel like the fuel in a rocket and watching them shoot straight up…Dude, being a teacher is the greatest thing in the world. Don't ever think you're a loser…Now, can we change the subject?…I'm ready to get wasted."

"Of course we can, now." Z said as their beer arrived.

They drank and ordered more beer…Z was drunk. Now, that he had a little liquid courage, he decided that he was going to go right up to Corrine and dance with her.

He stumbled slightly as he moved to the dance floor. He found her, and she saw him. She immediately stopped dancing with her friends and walked over to him.

"Hi, Z. Are you okay?" she said as she knew he was slightly drunk. She was amused to see Z of all people drunk.

"Yeah…You know, Corrine…You can really dance."

"Thanks…"

"I'd really love to learn to dance like that. How about you teach me? Hey, teachers need teaching sometimes." he slurred.

"Okay…Follow me."

He followed her to the dance floor and stood there. She began to move and he watched her. She stopped when she noticed he wasn't moving.

"Come on, Z, you're never going to learn if you don't move. Here, let me help you." She stood in front of him and turned around. She grabbed his hands and placed them on her hips. This was a little uncomfortable for her, but it didn't bother her that much. "Okay, do you hear the rhythm of the beats…Think as if you're following the beat of you heart. Now, since this is reggae, kind of rock with it. At least, I do. Follow my lead. The beat's kind of slow, so you can follow very easily."

She moved her hips against his and he moved with her. He never imagined Corrine to be such a great dancer…and more intriguing to him, was the fact that she moved her hips so sensually. She rolled her body against him, and he was getting excited.

"Whoa, Corrine, I think I'm getting a bit dizzy. Do you mind if we sit down?"

"It's cool. I need a little break."

They walked over to Sean talking to some brunette waitress. Z sat down and Corrine sat unusually close to him.

"Z, who's this pretty thing?"

"This is Corrine. Corrine, Sean"

"Nice to meet you, Sean." she said shyly.

"Same here."

Corrine looked at her phone and she had a missed call. She checked to voice message and tapped Z on the shoulder. "Um, I have to go…I'm sorry. I'm going to the beach tomorrow while the others are going shopping, do you want to go to the beach with me?"

"Sure. I'd love to go to the beach with you. Give me a call when you're ready, and I'll be there."

"Okay, see you tomorrow, Z." Corrine said as she left with one of her friends. Z felt like he was going to vomit, and Sean was hammered. The waitress Sean was talking to knew him very well, and agreed to take Z to the hotel and Sean home. As Z go out of the car, he heard the waitress yell out of the car window something about Sean owing her. Once he reached his room, he flopped down on the bed and fell asleep.

Please, please, please review...Please...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show...you know...**

The next morning, Z woke up with a huge hangover. His head was pounding, his body felt heavy, and the light of the sun was unbearable. He ordered some coffee to sober up and checked his phone. Corrine had called. He decided to call her back.

"Hey, Z. I thought you forgot about us going to the beach. Are you still in?"

"Of course I am. What time is it?"

"Um…a little after noon."

"Okay, I'll meet you in the lobby about 3:00. Is that okay with you?"

"Sure."

"Good. See you in a bit." he said as they hung up.

He waited for his coffee and tried to avoid the sun. He felt like shit and wanted to kick himself for having so many.

Hours had passed by and it was time he met Corrine in the lobby. He wore his black board shorts and black undershirt. Though he didn't surf, people said he looked like he did.

Corrine was waiting in the lobby wear a white t-shirt and black shorts.

"Z, what are you looking at?"

"Oh…I…um…where's your swimsuit?" he said trying to cover up the fact that he was lusting after her.

"I'm wearing it…it's under my clothes."

"Okay. I'm borrowing Sean's car. You ready?"

"Sure."

They were sitting in silence for a while and Z wanted to break it. It was driving him crazy that he was in the same car with his object of lust…and not being able to act on his feelings. He stared at her thighs and wanted to be between them so badly. She looked out the window staring at the scenery as they approached the beach. She got out of the car first and told Z that she was changing…He stayed in the car and tried not to look at her taking off her shirt to reveal a kiwi colored bikini top. Her large breasts were exposed to him. He pretended to check his phone when she took a quick look into the car. When she looked away, he turned his head to see that she had pulled off her shorts. Her bikini bottom wasn't a thong like expected. Instead, the bottom was a boy-short type of shorts in the same kiwi color. That emphasized her perfect ass more than any thong could ever do.

"Are you ready?" Z asked pretending to look away.

"Yeah."

He got out of the car and stood there staring at her. Fuck, she was sexy. Her curves were enough to kill a man, and he couldn't believe that he never looked twice at her like this. Without even thinking he pulled off his black undershirt. He could've sworn that she was staring at him with the same lustful look he had given her. This wasn't fair, he thought as they walked closer to the ocean. The sky was as blue as the water, and the sun was shining bright.

"Z, I'm going to go call my friends. I'll be right back."

"Okay." he said as he laid down a big blue beach blanket on the hot sand. He decided to put on some sun screen.

"Do you need any help, Z?" Corrine asked as she saw him struggle with his back.

"Well, yes."

She took the bottle and began rubbing it on his back. He melted under her gentle touch and wished that he didn't feel like a pervert for thinking about where her hands could really go.

"All done."

"Your turn." Z said as he tried to cover up the fact that he wanted his hands on her body and he didn't care how. He was kneeling and looked up at her frame.

"Oh, it's cool. I got it." she said as she rubbed the sun screen on her arms, stomach, and back. She could reach her back.

"Here, let me help you." Z said.

"I can do it. You don't have to…" she gasped as Z began to rub the sun screen on her thighs as she was standing. He looked up at her face and could tell that she was trying to hide her enjoyment of his hands roaming over her body. He wondered if she really did feel something for him, and it scared him. He immediately stopped.

"I think you're pretty covered."

"Okay, you wanna go for a swim?"

He ran to the water without verbally answering her question. She ran after him, and they dove in the water. He swam a few feet farther than Corrine and hid under water for a while. She called his name, and he popped up behind her. He grabbed her and brought her down with him and they came back up together.

Z was moving toward the land, but Corrine pulled him back into the water. He tackled her onto the sand and ran to the beach blanket and laid down trying to catch his breath. Corrine fell down right beside him and looked up at he sky.

"You know," she began, "there is nothing better in the world than this…right here…right now. I mean, look at the sky…We spent so much time in class studying the sky, black holes, and even worm holes…that we never took the time to just notice it. You know what else?" she said as she turned to her side facing him.

"What?" he said as he turned to his side facing her. He noticed the lack of space between them and felt awkward at the intimacy.

She leaned in and took him in a kiss. He was shocked when their lips first touched, then he relaxed. She wrapped one arm around the back of his neck to deepen the kiss, and he was lost in it. Suddenly, he realized that his sinful fantasy was coming true and it scared him a little. He pushed her off of him and moved away from her.

"We can't do this." Z said as he looked at her. Corrine looked confused, then hurt. She sprang up from the blanket and ran as far as she could away from him. He felt like shit for pushing her away the way he did. He ran after her calling her name, but he lost her amongst the crowd of other tourists. He looked for her a few more minutes, even going back to the car. She wasn't there. He gave up because he wanted to give her a little time alone, and he decided to take a walk to clear his head.

**Please Review...Please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own it...you know**

It was getting dark, but the sunset was beautiful. Pinks and purples lined the sky and the sun was a deep dark orange red. He heard someone crying behind large rocks near the ocean. He peeked around to see Corrine leaning against it with her head in her hands. Her hair was even puffier.

"Corrine…" Z said as he walked closer to her. She didn't say anything. Instead she gave him a cold look. He never knew that he could ever provoke a look like that out someone…

"Corrine, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"If I was Josie…would you have? Would you kiss me if I was Josie?" she interrupted.

"Josie? Why would you say that?" he knew why she would say that.

"Everyone knew about the crush you had on her. She had one on you, too. Shit, every girl in that school had a crush on you. Even me…I guess I was so into Marshall, I didn't realize how much of a crush I had. Sure, I thought you were hot…but, I knew you and Josie…"

"We never did anything. To tell you the truth, I have thought about her as more than a student. I knew it was wrong, so I never acted on it. I've always admired you…for being such a bright student. I always knew you would go far…

"So, there was never a sexual attraction to me?" she said in a disappointed tone.

"There wasn't…until now. I know earlier I pushed you away…I was frightened of my own feelings. The moment I saw you in the lobby…I've been fantasizing about you. Lusting after you in a way I could never imagine…Josie. I wasn't even sure if you really wanted to kiss me…or, you just wanted to satisfy me."

"I really did want to kiss you…"

Z rushed up to her and kissed her. The deepest kiss he'd ever given someone. She moaned softly as his hands slid around her waist. He pressed his fingers into her back bringing her closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he slid his tongue between her juicy lips. She parted them to allow his tongue to probe her mouth as she searched his. He felt her hands moving to his shorts, but he moved her hand away and broke their kiss.

"Corrine, I want to take this slow for you. I don't want to rush your first…"

"I'm not a…virgin. Remember after graduation I went backpacking around Europe…Marshall and I…"

"Oh…" as he realized that he wasn't dealing with a virgin. He decided to pick things up.

He touched her face and trailed his hand down her neck to her chest to her breasts. He reached inside her bikini top and massaged her left breast as his left hand was pulling at her bikini bottom. She took his other hand and placed in her bikini top on the other breast. She pulled down her bikini bottom and stepped out of them. She moaned as her nipples hardened to his touch. She grazed her hands over his hardening nipples and he moaned. His hand traveled to her waiting pussy and he massaged her clit. She groaned as she felt waves of pleasure come over her…or maybe that was the water because they were so close to the ocean. She reached her hands inside his shorts and began to massage his cock. His eyes rolled back as her strokes went faster and faster. He never imagined Corrine to be so good at that. He was about to come, but he didn't want to so soon. He grabbed her wrist.

"Corrine, I'm gonna come." he said.

"Z…" she moaned as he continued to stroke her.

He removed his fingers and got on his knees. His tongue teased her clit more as he grabbed her ass. He felt her fingers in his hair pushing him closer to her. His tongue plunged deeper and she moaned louder as he used his fingers to massaged her clit. The water hitting his back added to the sweet symphony of her loud moans as she came. He knew she wanted more, and he wanted to be inside her.

"Z…I want you…"

He picked her up and placed her on the rock behind her. She wrapped her legs around him. She gasped at the feeling of his cock entering her. He gave one thrust which moved her upward. She gave him a look of annoyance as he teased her. He obeyed her non-verbal command and moved faster. He felt her arms wrap around his neck and her elbows on his shoulders. He could feel the pressure building between them and soon one of them was going to come. Corrine threw her head back with a loud scream as she came, and Z felt her tighten around his cock sending him over the edge. He arched his body back to pull out and slid down with her as they tried to recover.

"Are you okay?" Z asked as he saw Corrine shake. He never was able to make a woman shake. The fact that he considered Corrine a woman was surprising.

"Yeah…I'm okay." she said as she held onto him. It was night and they were ready to leave. They dressed and walked to the car, and they sat there in awkward silence. He couldn't look her in the eye, but he knew that this was something he wanted more of. They arrived at the hotel and went to the elevator. Corrine's floor was first and she kissed him as she left. He went to his room thinking about what happened…and he loved it.

**Please Review!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show...you know**

He sat in the restaurant of the hotel for breakfast. He saw Corrine with her friends and he overheard their conversation.

"Girl, what got into to you…or, should I say who?" one girl said as she winked.

"What do you mean?" Corrine said calmly.

"You got a little of that Island punch didn't you? Tell me, does he have a friend?"

"I don't know what you're talking about…" she said as she glanced over at Z and grinned. He smiled back.

"Girl, bullshit. You don't have to tell me…It's alright…"

"Okay…I was with someone…I know his name, but I'm not telling you."

He couldn't help but to think about taking her right there. He'd never felt like this before…to add to the rush was the fact that she was his former student.

He texted her that he wanted to see her tonight, and she agreed to see him.

Later that night, he opened his door to find Corrine there in a black tank and jean mini-skirt. He was shirtless in shorts. She was staring at him like a piece of meat, and he couldn't figure out why. He saw her bite her lip with a very lustful look in her eyes.

"Come in", he said smoothly. Corrine immediately grabbed him and kissed him. Her hands all over him, and that was moving a bit fast for him. He pulled away from her.

"Z, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to take this a little slow. We need to talk about what happened. Why…why did you want to kiss me?"

"I didn't only want to kiss, you know. Anyway, I never knew I could really want you so bad like I did…and still do. To think that I thought you and Josie…I thought about you and how great the sex must have been between you two when I saw you in the lobby. Of course, this was before you told me nothing happened. I saw you staring at me when I was dancing and undressing. But…what tipped me off was the long stare after we had lunch. I could feel it. Could you?"

"I did feel it. I was afraid of that because I didn't know if you would find it creepy or not. I was an authority figure to you, and I didn't know if you or I would look past that. Every time I lusted after you, I would think, 'You taught her. She was your student. You can't think about her like this.' I wrestled with those thoughts all that day, and that night…I couldn't take it. At the beach…it was electrifying."

Corrine gave him a suggestive look daring him to repeat what happened at the beach. He knew what she wanted, and he wanted it to. That's why she was in his room tonight. He couldn't stop thinking about it…her. This forbidden passion that was discovered at the beach can no longer be hidden. She rushed up to him and took him in a kiss. The force of her small frame pushed his larger one backwards and he landed on the bed. She straddled him and moved her kiss to his neck.

"Corrine…" he moaned as she grinded her hips against his. She moved back to his lips and kissed him. She pulled back and looked into his blue eyes that burned with passion. She slid down to her knees, as he watched her. She slid his shorts down to his ankles with his boxers. She looked at his cock then up at him with a mischievous grin as her hands were moving on his thighs, then she gripped the base of his cock. She teased the head with her tongue and he shivered. She licked and sucked at his cock until she took it completely into her warm mouth. He had a grip on a handful of her hair as her pace increased. All of the sudden, a flash thought of Josie came to him. He looked down to see that it was Corrine and he felt bad for thinking about Josie. Then, he felt bad that Corrine was doing this. That she was…making him…go…so…crazy. Oh god, it feels good, he thought. He was on the verge of coming, but Corrine stopped and looked up at a disappointed Z.

"You are so sneaky, Ms. Baxter."

"And you're not? Profess…Oh no, that's sounds too creepy. I'll stick to Z and just call me Corrine."

"Agreed." he said as they both realized it was going to be too uncomfortable to think about when he was her teacher and she was his student. He felt himself go slightly limp and decided to start again. He pulled her onto the bed and she shrieked. They laughed, but it stopped when he put his hand on her leg and moved it higher under her skirt and felt that she wasn't wearing panties.

"You don't…"

"I normally do, but tonight I didn't." she said in a sexy voice and an arched eyebrow. He said nothing more.

She let out a low groan and closed her eyes as his fingertips brushed against her clit. She pulled her shirt over her head and flung it somewhere in the room. Her breath deepened and she started to moan as his fingers worked against her clit. He stuck his fingers inside her making her shudder at the feeling at first, then she relaxed. She leaped onto his lap and straddled him as he continued. She was so wet and she was close, he could tell by the grip she had on his shoulders.

"Oh…Z!" she screamed as she came. She fell forward and rested her head on his shoulders and nuzzled up to his neck. He was so hard, but he wanted to make sure Corrine felt up to it.

"Corrine, are you okay?"

"Uh huh…" she said as she nodded. She unzipped her skirt and slid it down as she laid back. He reached his the drawer of the nightstand and pulled out a condom. Last time was good, but a little risky, he thought. He tore open the package and rolled the condom over is cock. Positioning himself over her, he slowly pushed into her and let out a grunt. She gasped slightly then grabbed onto his back when he pulled out and pushed back in. Corrine was so wet and so tight that he lost it and his movements began to get frantic. She seemed to love this because she was moaning so loud and gripping him tighter. He was about to come, and he knew that Corrine was close but not close enough. He reached between them and started to rub her clit. She arched her body against his fingers and they both let out loud groans and moans as they came simultaneously. He pulled out of her and fell on her, kissing her neck. He could feel her pulse vibrate on his lips. He rose up to disposed of the used condom and laid next to her.

"Wow…" Corrine began, "I mean, not to be a total buzz kill but I would've never thought you would…kinda rough…well, not rough, but…"

"Did I hurt you?"

"No…It was just a little unexpected, that's all. I mean…you don't seem like the type to be so amazing."

"It's the teacher thing, isn't it?" Z joked.

"Yeah…" she said and they both laughed. They laid in his bed until Corrine had to leave or her friends would send out a search party for her.

As he was taking a shower, he thought about where this could go with her. Of course, they had only had sex, and they never really made an effort to just talk. He couldn't help feeling that he was falling for her…Maybe, it was just lust getting mistaken for love…but, he just realized that his crush on Josie was minimal to what he is feeling for Corrine. He may not feel it now, but could he actually fall in love with Corrine?

**Please, please, Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, they had breakfast together in his room. As much as he wanted to fuck her again, he really needed to focus and just talk to her. She didn't seem to have that seductive look in her eyes today, anyway. She looked sleepy yet sexy. She wore a orange halter with yellow flowers on it and shorts. He stared at her legs and wanted her even more.

"Z…"

"Oh, sorry, Corrine. So…how are you friends?"

"They're good. This is really good breakfast. So…" Corrine said with a curious face.

"What?"

"Can you tell me why we're eating breakfast in your room?"

"I wanted to talk to you. We really haven't had a chance to talk…" he said with a smirk.

"Yeah…I guess we haven't." she said with the same smirk.

"So…how's school for you?"

"It's amazing. I love my classes…I love my roommates. They really haven't lived with another person other than a relative before, so it's so exciting. It's easier for me to adjust to dorm life since Blake Holsey. I'm on vacation with them and their friend. They are so cool. So…What's Blake Holsey like without the infamous science club?"

"There are a few students that I'm proud of, but it just isn't the same. I guess without a wormhole…the science club is boring."

"We were the best, weren't we? I miss it sometimes…Not the uniforms." she said with a laugh.

"I still have to look at those things…It looked nice on you. You don't still have it do you?" he joked.

"No…dirty mind…So, did you ever…fantasize about us in the uniforms?"

"Oh yeah…lots of times. Man, this feels so weird telling you this…"

"I know…Well, I did have one dream about you, and the next day I had to see you in class."

"Really? What was it?"

"This is so embarrassing…Anyway, we were in class and you were lecturing about something…I can't remember. You asked me a question and I answered it correctly. You had this look on your face and you started to grin. Then, you asked me out on a date in front of the entire class. We were obviously flirting…in the classroom…in front of everyone."

"Wow! Did you say yes?" He didn't know why he was so curious to know that.

"I did say yes. Um…did you have any dreams?"

He did have dreams…about Josie. Though most of them had Josie in it, he did have one with both Josie and Corrine.

"Yes. You and Josie…Oh, god. This is embarrassing like you said."

"Just tell me."

"Okay, you and Josie were having sex on my desk as I watched. It was so hot…"

"Whoa…that's pretty graphic, Z. Damn…"

"I tried to warn you…"

"Yeah, but…shit. I mean, I'm not offended in any way…it's just a little…shocking."

"I know…" he said trying not to look at her.

"It's okay, Z. Nobody will know that you're a perv…Just kidding. You're not a pervert. I'm more perverted than you are. I brought up the whole subject."

"Well, at least we're both aware of our creative imaginations and subconscious minds. I hate repression. I would put on the teacher mask for you guys…even at night when all I wanted to do was kick back with a beer after a long day. But, I couldn't."

"You could have…"

"Not with all of you science clubbers sneaking around at night trying to have a look at the vortex"

"Well, we wouldn't have told if you had a beer or two. We always thought you were the coolest teacher there. I mean, you talked with us…not at us. Yet, you remained an authority figure…"

"And now?"

"We're not in high school anymore…" she said as she leaned towards him.

"I know…" he said as he kissed her. He pulled back when he remembered that she was in his room to just talk.

"So…Corrine," he began as he licked his lips tasting their kiss, "Tell me, what's next for you…after college."

"You just had to change the subject, didn't you?" she said with a grin.

"Well…yeah. It's morning and we can save that kind of talk for late nights." he said as he winked.

"Okay. Honestly, I don't know anymore. You know…I knew ever since I can remember, I wanted to do something in science. Now…I don't know. People said that some people change their majors ten thousand times before they know what they want to do. I just always thought it was going to be science."

"Really? You know…I remember going into college with my mind made up for science. Everybody I knew kept changing their major, and one day, I realized science wasn't for me. I changed to economics. Quickly, I fell back in love with science and became a teacher."

"Well, I do love science…I just don't want to regret my decision to stick with it. Do you regret it?"

"Not one bit. I'm so satisfied teaching and I get to meet wonderful people like you. The brightest, most eager person I know…You'll make it, don't worry."

"Thanks, Z. And…You are the brightest most eager person I know. Well, breakfast with you was extremely fun, but I have to go. See you tonight?" she said hoping he would want to.

"Of course I'll see you tonight." he said thinking about how much was between them. He felt this fire burn in his chest…could've been heartburn, though. That omelet was spicy. He really liked her. She was insecure and strong willed at the same time. The sex was undeniably great, and he desired her more than any other woman. He desired her more than Josie…

Author's note: Okay, not that it would matter, but Corrine's dream was an actual dream I had about Jeff Douglas (Prof Z).


	7. Chapter 7

He stood in his room waiting on her. He heard a knock at his door, and a wide grin came across his face.

"Come in…Oh my god!" he said as he saw Sean standing there.

"Dude, what's wrong with you? What's with the silk boxers?" he paused an looked around the dim room. "Oh…Am I interrupting something?"

"Yes, you are. Now get out." Z said as he laughed.

"Wait, wait…Does she do threesomes?"

"I don't think so…Seriously, go."

"You're banging some ugly chick aren't you?"

"No…" Z said in annoyance.

"There is definitely something you don't wanna tell me. I'm gonna find out, dude. So just fuckin' tell me."

"Alright…fuck you don't give up easily."

"You know me…when have I ever given up on knowing new info?"

"Never…"

"Exactly."

"Okay, I was expecting Corrine…"

"I knew it. I knew you were fucking her…I knew you wouldn't be able to turn that down. Is she good?"

"Dude, you're such a perv…"

"I know I am…but so are you. Especially when you're fucking a former student. I knew being around all those fresh young girls in uniforms would drive you to this." Sean said as he laughed.

"Actually, it didn't. I wanted her for the first time when she wasn't wearing a uniform. So, are you gonna leave?"

"No, I wanna watch." Sean said with a mischievous grin.

Z opened the door and motioned for Sean to leave.

"Man, you're no fun…" Sean said in a kid like tone.

Minutes later, Corrine knocked. She was wearing black dress…a very sexy, low-cut, short, black dress. He could see the pink trim of her black and pink bra. She walked in and sat on his bed.

"Corrine…you look…where'd you get the dress?"

"I got it here…after we had breakfast. I think I'm ready for a little desert. I see the chocolate sitting there on the table."

"You do?" he said as he picked up one of the chocolates, walked over to his bed, and fed it to her. Chocolate had melted on his fingers, and she took his hand and sucked the chocolate off of his index finger. He stood in front of her and pushed her slowly down on his bed. He moved his hands up her legs pushing the bottom of her dress up to her waist. She grabbed the hem of her dress and pulled it off. Her black lace bra with pink trim was part of a set and her panties matched. He kissed her and moved down her body. She moaned softly as his lips traveled on her body. He kissed through the lace of her bra as he slipped off her panties. She arched her back so he could unhook her bra, and he tossed it aside. He looked at her in amazement that she filled out quite nicely. He kissed her chest and took her nipple into his mouth. He sucked and licked at it, then moved to the other. She moaned and he dragged his tongue down her stomach to her pussy. Her breath deepened as he feasted on her. He moved his tongue faster and she gripped the sheets crying out. He could feel the heels of her black stilettos digging into his back.

"Z!" she screamed out as she came.

"I love it when you shout my name…"

He laid down next to her as she crawled on top of him. He was hard and ready for anything Corrine had to offer. She pulled out a condom, opened to package, and slid it over his erection. She slid down on his hard cock and began to move her hips slowly. Moving back and forth, she finally found her rhythm and began to move faster. He moaned as he heard her groan. She started to work her hips in a circular motion that drove him crazy.

"Corrine." he moaned. "Don't stop, don't stop. Oh yeah!" he shouted.

She put a hand on his chest to brace herself as she was moving desperately closer to her orgasm. He was eager for that to happen so he met her with each thrust.

"Z! Oh shit!" she screamed as she came again, this time shaking. He came a moment after she did. He pulled out of her a rid the condom. She was still shaking and he laid down beside her. He kissed her forehead and she giggled. He laid there thinking about how all those fantasies he had were wasted on Josie.

"You're amazing in bed."

"Really? I thought I was bad in bed…"

"Bad in bed?!" he said in genuine shock. She was the best he'd had. Even when he tried dating…without the students knowing…he never had sex that great before. "Why would you say that?"

"I don't know…I think that was the reason Marshall wanted to split up. I don't really want to talk about it, okay?"

"It's fine with me. We don't have to talk about it." he said as he kissed her cheek.

"Thanks. You know…you're not so bad yourself. Hey, you made me scream."

"Let's see…I've made you moan, groan, scream, and shake. You still haven't cried…" he joked.

"I don't cry in bed."

"Oh really?" he said as he moved his hand to her pussy. She gasped at the feeling of his fingers on her clit. He massaged her clit as she squirmed against his touch. He slipped two fingers inside her and she moaned out as he pushed them in and out of her. He hit her G-spot and he screamed louder. He saw a tear form in the corner of her eye and roll down her cheek.

"I told you I could make you cry." he whispered sweetly in her ear. She chuckled. He pulled his fingers out and licked her juiced off of them. He held her and stayed like that until they fell asleep.

He woke up to see Corrine right next to him. She looked peaceful as she slept. Her hair was messy, but she still looked good. He got up to take a shower. The water was running and he heard her phone ring.

"Hello." she said in a sleepy voice. He thought that was so cute. "Oh my god, are you serious?! How? Well I know how, but when? How far along are you? About three months?! Why didn't you tell me? You've talked to me all this week. Does Vaughn know? Josie…you gotta tell him."

Oh my god, he thought. Josie's pregnant? More importantly, Corrine's been talking to Josie and didn't tell him…

**Please, please, please review...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Don't own it...**

**Please, please review**

He wasn't angry and he didn't feel betrayed in any way. He actually thought it was cute that she kept in touch with Josie so long. He just wondered if Josie knew anything about him and Corrine. See, he wouldn't care if it was just some other former student, but to have Josie Trent, the object of his forbidden lust, find out…It would kill him. Now, he knew for certain that Josie thought about him more than just a teacher. Actually, the mere thought that half the female student population had a crush on him made him a little uneasy. Was it the way he dressed? It might have been his laid-back style of teaching…Anyway, he thought about how Josie would feel if she found out that her best friend got to do something she didn't…sleep with him. It was Josie he had fantasies about, but it was Corrine that made them come true. Josie wanted him, but Corrine had him.

He turned off the water and reached for his towel. Corrine was still on the phone.

"I have to go. We'll talk about this later, bye." she hung up.

"Good morning, Corrine."

"Morning. Ahh…you started a shower without me." she said as a playful pout formed on her lips.

"You started a phone conversation without me. By the way, how is Josie?"

Her eyes grew big as he said that, "How did know?"

"I heard you say her name while I was showering."

"I thought you couldn't hear us. Did you hear the conversation?"

"I heard…Josie's news."

"Shit…"

"So, she's pregnant…It's okay, you know."

"I know, but…"

"It's okay." he interrupted her.

"No. It's not that….This whole time I was talking to Josie. Remember I told you that we still talk but we're not that close anymore? That's a lie. We're still the very best of friends and we still talk as if nothing has changed…"

"Why would you lie? You know I wouldn't have hated you for still talking to her. She's your friend."

"That's not all. She was supposed to be here. She was supposed to come on this trip, but she bailed out on me at the last minute. She never told me why…until now. All those times I was calling my friends, I was calling Josie also. I was so angry at her…"

"So, this entire time Josie was supposed to be here…and you've been talking to her?"

"I'm sorry." she said as she cried. He came over to her and held her.

"Corrine, I'm not angry. I'm just trying to take everything in. I'm not angry…I just want to know. Did you ever tell Josie about us?" he didn't want to ask that, but he had to. He couldn't deal with the heartbreak of Josie. Even if she's pregnant with another man's child. He haven't seen her in almost two years and some of the passion between them might have faded.

"No. She doesn't know. I couldn't tell her. I would kill her. I knew how much she wanted you and I don't know why I went after you…I'm sorry, Josie." she said as if she was in the room.

"Well, Corrine, we have to tell her. We. I don't want you to have the burden of telling her alone. Maybe she will understand."

"I doubt it. Do you know how hard it is to let go of feelings you had? I still think about Marshall…I was so broken after we ended. I still have feelings for him. But, I have even stronger feelings for you. I can't believe I just said that."

"Relax. I have feelings for you, too."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Wow…what are we going to do? I mean, we don't live in the same town anymore…I'm in college and you're still teaching at Blake Holsey."

"I don't know what we're going to do, but I don't care about the distance…I want you."

"I want you, too. But…"

"It will work out. Just let this flow." he said as he kissed her.


	9. Chapter 9

**People...I want reviews...Please. : )**

Corrine was hanging out with her friends, so he decided to stay in his hotel room. He couldn't get the thought of Josie being pregnant out of his head. He wondered why he even cared when he had Corrine. Josie was in his past…besides, they never really did anything. However, Corrine was in his past also. He thought about how Josie and Corrine were complete opposites when they first met, and how they were so similar whenever they got into trouble. They were sweet girls, and they seemed like they would stay best friends forever. He didn't want to come between them, but he didn't want to leave Corrine. He craved her, and he knew she was an addiction. Josie had that same effect on him. He remembered those days in which he wanted to get her alone. Before graduation, he hugged her. That was the first time he let himself feel. He couldn't forget the smell of her hair, or her tears, her arms around him. Her arms squeezed him so tight, he never wanted to let go. He wanted to kiss her, but he couldn't. He still felt it was wrong. But, he still wanted to kiss her so bad it hurt him to just hug her.

He looked at the clock and Corrine has been gone for about three hours. He didn't know what happened to him when he saw her in the lobby. He'd never thought of her that way, and even if he did, Josie was attached in his fantasies also. He never thought about just Corrine. He started to wonder if he's betraying what Josie and he _never_ had. He felt guilty, but Corrine is so wonderful. She's sexy and smart and insecure and everything he wanted in a woman. Marshall Wheeler is a fool to let her go…

Another hour passed and he knew Corrine was back. He decided to go to her room.

"Z?! What are you doing at my room?"

"Are you alone?" he said as he came in and ignored her question.

"Well, yeah. What is it?"

"I love you. I don't care if you never feel the same for me as I feel for you, but I just wanted to tell you. Marshall is a fucking idiot to let you go. You…you're absolutely perfect. Don't feel bad because there wasn't a sexual attraction to you at first…that doesn't matter."

"Z…"

"Call me Noel."

"Noel…That's sweet, but I think this is moving way too fast. I mean, are you really sure?"

"I'm definitely sure."

"What if I'm not? Look…this was fun, and the sex was great, but…"

"I don't care if you just in it for the sex. You're young, and you should be promiscuous. I'll be your sex slave if you want me to…" he couldn't believe he just said that.

Corrine started to chuckle, and stop because she didn't know if he was kidding or serious. Then, she laughed again at the thought of Z…Noel being her sex slave.

She sighed, "You're insane."

"I know…" he said as he kissed her. He guided her to her bed and laid her down. She pulled off her shirt as he undid her jeans. She raised up slightly as he worked them off her body. He kissed her lips and trailed the kisses to her neck, then her chest. He noticed she didn't wear a bra and took one nipple into his mouth. She moaned softly as he lick and sucked at her nipple, and did the other the same. He went to her bellybutton and kissed it. She giggled. He pulled off her pink lace panties and began to kiss lower. He looked up into her brown lust filled eyes and continued. He flicked his tongue on her clit and she shuddered. His fingers replaced his tongue as he rubbed her clit with his thumb and index finger. She was moaning louder. He slid the fingers inside her and was dragging his tongue along her clit. He circled it with his tongue and he knew she was about to come. He was pumping his fingers in and out of her to match the pace of his tongue.

"Oh Shit!" she cried out loud as she gripped the sheets. Her hips bucked as he rode out her orgasm with his fingers. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was hard. He climbed on the bed with her.

They heard and jiggle of the door handle. She forgot she didn't lock it and her friend came in.

"Hey, girl! How you….Ooh…" she said as she laughed.

Corrine was embarrassed, and he was trying not look anyone in the eye. Her friend couldn't move…or she wouldn't as far as he was concerned.

"Um…I need to go." she said as she left the room. It seemed that they were both out of the mood. They got dressed and Corrine promised to lock the door next time.


	10. Chapter 10

He needed to talk to someone. Someone he knew wouldn't judge him. That someone was Sean.

"So, Noel, you have this problem with…what's her name again?"

"Corrine."

"Corrine, yeah. What's the problem?"

"I don't know…I. Her best friend, Josie, is pregnant. Remember I told you that Josie was the first crush I had on a student. She was my only crush on a student, actually. Anyway, I can't help but feel this conflict within me. I'm not even sure if Corrine is just a fill in for Josie because she's pregnant and moved on."

"Moved on from what? I thought you never did anything with her."

"You know what I mean. Why should I even care that Josie's pregnant? I'm supposed to be with Corrine. I truly have feelings for her, yet I fear it could be for the wrong reasons. Why am I really with Corrine, is what I'm trying to say."

"Well, why do you think you're with her? Because if it's for the sex, dude, that's okay. Lots of us do it, man…"

"It's not that. I don't want to say this, but it has a lot to do with her being so close to Josie. I just don't want her to be that. That second choice, second rate thing. She deserves to be top choice."

"Dude, were you feeling this way before you knew Josie was pregnant? 'Cause it seems like it's just old feelings resurfacing after a long time of not seeing or talking to her. And it seems like you care for Corrine."

"Sean, persuading a board of top scientists your new theory is easier than figuring this out. I just don't know why I'm still holding on to those feelings for Josie."

He couldn't understand why he was feeling so jealous. Then he had a genius idea.

"I could go back with Corrine and see Josie again. It's perfect. That will test if I really want Corrine or not. If I see Josie, I'll know how I feel for sure."

"Dude, you're talking crazy. That plan just seems crazy."

"I don't think it's that crazy."

"Okay, lets see…you're going to leave here with Corrine, and you're gonna meet up with Josie…what would happen to Corrine if you do fall for Josie? Didn't think of that, did you?"

Sean was right. How would Corrine feel if he just ignored her for her best friend. Now, thinking things through he hated that plan, but he still wanted to do it. If he didn't, he would spend the rest of his life wondering if Josie and he ever had a chance. If he did it, only two things can happen. He could hurt Corrine by leave her for Josie, or he could hurt Josie by telling her that he's slept with her best friend. Either way, it was a lose/lose/lose situation. He just had to figure out which choice would do less damage.

"I think I still want to do it. Even if it all fails…I'll just do it."

"Okay, man. That's on you."

Later that night, Corrine showed up at his room this time. He was surprised at first, then decided that was the perfect opportunity to tell her that he was planning to leave with her. She apparently wanted to finish what they started in her room, because she was wearing a very revealing tank and short denim skirt. That lustful look in her eyes…he couldn't resist. He'll tell her tomorrow.

"You know, my friend gave me the whole q & a about us…I didn't care." she said as she kissed his neck.

"Really? Why is that?" he said as he wrapped his arms around her then grabbed her perfect ass.

"You are the sexiest man, I've ever seen and known. Actually, she thought I was a goody goody, but when she found out that I've been with you for the past days…" she painfully, slowly unbuttoned his shirt. "She changed her mind."

"Corrine…" he moaned as he felt her fingers on his nipples. She was kissing down his body, and she was on her knees in front of him. He looked into her eyes, and couldn't allow her to do this. He pushed her away softly. She landed on her butt.

"I…I can't do this."

"What's wrong?" she said with a confused look on her face.

"I can't do this to you anymore…You don't need me right now. Go find yourself some other guy…one who will treat you better than I do."

"What are you talking about?"

"Corrine…I'd be lying if I said I was completely in love with you. I can't. I might still feel for Josie…"

She turned her head away in disappointment an anger.

"I knew it." she said as she got up. "I knew as soon as I mentioned Josie, you were going to think about her…"

"I didn't want it to be this way, you have to believe me. I really want you, and I don't want you to be that second choice. I don't know why I'm feeling this way, but I do. And when I was talking with Sean about it, he said I was just feeling for her because I haven't seen or talked to her in a while. Then I came up with this crazy idea of leaving with you, arranging a time to meet Josie, together, and tell her. I need to see if Sean is right."

"Josie will be picking me up from the airport. She can't see us together."

"Why not?"

"Because she doesn't even know you're here. I didn't' even tell her I saw you…and forget sleeping with you. I couldn't tell…I didn't want to tell her."

"You didn't want to tell her?"

"I love her, she's the greatest and most dear friend to me…but, she always gets what she wants. Please, don't think that I'm some cheesy malicious teen movie character stabbing my best friend in the back…I just wanted something she couldn't have, that's all. I know, that make be a bad person…"

"It doesn't make you a bad person, Corrine. You just human. It's okay."

"It's not okay…I've been feeling this way for a while, now. Even though…I knew that Marshall and I would get back together, I still wanted a date at least with Vaughn…but, Josie came back and it never happened…you must think I'm an evil bitch, don't you?"

"No…you are a wonderful person, and if you say yes to my plan and it proves that I want you…you can have me and not share with anyone."

She stood there thinking about it for a moment.

"Yes. You can leave with me."

"Oh, thank you, Corrine." he said as he kissed her. He walked to the door. "You know this is a risk, but at least we're taking it together. Bye."

"Bye." she said without any effort.


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay...this is it. It's been fun and all... Please review!**

Days have passed by and it was time for them to leave. He said goodbye to Sean, and met Corrine in her room.

"Corrine, it's time to leave…Are you all packed?"

"Yeah…" she said in annoyance.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…lets just go."

"Okay…" he said realizing that the possibility of her losing him to Josie would make her a little moody. He realized that she might hate him forever if he and Josie ever get together. Her responses set the tone of how the plane ride will be. She barely talked to him, and when she did, she would say only one or two words. He knew things would get a lot worse when they land, so left her alone. Fortunately, she had the window seat so she was distracted.

"Corrine, when we land…I just want you to know that…"

"Don't finish it. Please, just don't. This is hard enough already. Lets just get this over with and…"

"Okay." he said as he reached for her hand. She pulled her hand away.

Their plane landed and Corrine got a call that Josie was there waiting for her. She looked him and they walked together. He tried to grab her hand again, but she pulled her hand away again. She was extremely angry.

"Corrine! And…Z?!" Josie said in shock.

There she was. Josie Trent. Though he knew she was pregnant, he didn't expect to see what he saw. A frumpier version of herself in sweat pants and an oversized t-shirt. See, she was never the type to wear short shorts, mini-skirts, tight jeans, or low cut blouses, but she looked like her. Now, she looked as if she caved into herself. Her belly was noticeably beginning to round out more.

"Z?! Oh my god, what are you doing here?" she said as she hugged him. He looked over at Corrine, and she didn't look happy.

"Oh…um…How are you?"

"I'm fine." she said trying to hide her belly as if she was ashamed for him to see it.

Something strange happened to him. He no longer saw Josie the way he saw her. She never belonged to him…she never belonged to anyone. She was never Vaughn's one and only. She was never, for a moment, Lucas' torturous temptress. She wasn't even his red-headed Lolita vixen. She was nobody's but herself, and if she was anybody's…it was only in his head. But, now, she did belong to somebody…the son or daughter growing insider her. He can't want her the way he did again, and that was okay with him.

"Well, I have to meet a friend." he lied, "It was great seeing you again, Josie." he said as she hugged her. He signaled Corrine to stay as he walked off.

"Josie, I didn't really get to say goodbye to my friends. I'll be right back, I swear. Do you think you can wait for me in the car? I've missed you so much." she said as she hugged her.

"Sure. Aww…I've missed you, too. See you in the car."

Corrine walked towards him, and all he could do was look at her.

"Well?" Corrine said as she waited for his choice.

"Corrine…I want you. I to be with you…I've never been more sure in my…"

"Z…I'm not so sure if I want to be with you."

"What? Why? I chose you…"

"Okay, you chose me. Yeah, that still doesn't make me feel any better. The fact that you could've dropped me like a bad habit because you still feel for Josie, hurts. I don't know if I can trust you with my heart if you do this now. You don't want her now…but, what about later. You can't play games with my heart…"

"Corrine…"

"Just…no. I was hurt. If it took seeing her to realize your feelings for me…what is my worth to you? You said that you didn't want me to be the second choice…I am. But, I can live with that. But, I can live with you having to prove that I'm not when I'm obviously am."

He knew she was right. He was selfish, and he did hurt her…

"With enough time, Corrine, do you think we can move past this and start up again? Do you think we can start over?"

"Maybe…" she said as she walked away.

**Dont's forget to Review.**


End file.
